Romeo & Cinderella
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Crona y Death the Kid, una bruja y un shinigami que se aman en secreto, puesto que su amor está prohibido. ¿Serán capaces de permanecer juntos? ¿O terminarán abandonándose el uno al otro?


Hola mis queridos lectores. Son las 2:00 am y la inspiración me llegó de repente con este songfic.  
Es un KidxCrona y está basado en la canción de _Miku Hatsune_ llamada "_Romeo & Cinderella_", pero con la letra en español.  
Espero que les guste, ya que esta historia (la de la canción) es muy bella y triste.  
Y con este fic quiero compensarlos por no traerles continuación de mi songfic CroMa "_All the things she said_"

Lamentablemente no he podido continuarlo, y posiblemente lo elimine y cambie un poco :c

Bueno, sin más, disfruten de éste ^^

**Soul Eater y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.**  
**Miku Hatsune pertenece a sus creadores.**  
**La adaptación de la canción "_Romeo & Cinderella_" en español fue hecha (creo) y cantada por el usuario de youtube llamado "_Ranita Conejito_" (Busquen el video, es hermoso al igual que su voz)**  
**La historia fue adaptada por mí.**

* * *

Todos anhelamos una vida feliz. Una vida tranquila. Solo una vida.

Pero también deseamos una persona que la viva a nuestro lado. Una persona que nos proteja.

Una persona a quién amar, y que nos ame. ¿Me equivoco?

Yo estoy enamorada.

Es un chico amable, atractivo, se preocupa por mí, y me ama también.

Su nombre: Death the Kid.

Lo conocí cuando paseaba por el bosque.

Nos encontramos en medio de la nada. Cruzamos nuestras miradas. Fue amor a primera vista.

Lamentablemente, mis padres no lo aprueban.

¿Por qué? Sencillo.

Él es el hijo del Dios de la Muerte. Es un Shinigami.

Y yo… Soy una bruja.

Nuestras razas están en guerra.

Las brujas causamos dolor y angustias al mundo. Al menos las que conozco lo hacen. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible.

Los Shinigamis se encargan de capturar aquellas brujas que hacen daño a los humanos. Las asesinan y sentencian sus almas pecadoras.

Mi madre es una de las brujas más buscadas: La bruja de las serpientes.

Mi padre es también buscado. ¿Por qué?

Sencillo: Antes solía ser un simple científico y maestro, y trabajaba para Shinigami-sama, fundador de Shibusen: La escuela especializada de maestros y armas que se encargan de asesinar a las de mi raza.

Pero, debido a la locura que yace en su interior, se desvió del camino "humano".

Mi madre aprovechó esa debilidad, y logró convencerlo para permanecer a su lado.

Y así nací yo: Crona Gorgon.

A pesar de ser una bruja y un humano, se aman.

En el momento en que ellos supieron que estaba enamorada del hijo de Shinigami-sama, me prohibieron verlo nuevamente.

Me prohibieron ser feliz.

Sin embargo, seguí viendo a mi amado a escondidas. Todas las noches, especialmente las de luna llena.

Mis padres sospechan algunas veces debido a mi comportamiento.

Sin embargo, terminan ignorándolas.

Eso me da ventaja.

Yo amo a Kid. Y el que él sea un Shinigami, y yo una Bruja, no impedirá que podamos amarnos el uno al otro.

Él está consiente de la situación, y piensa lo mismo que yo.

Sin importar las dificultades, seríamos capaces de afrontarlas.

En el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, prometimos que no nos separaríamos jamás.

Es por eso que decidimos crear nuestra propia historia de amor.

Nuestra historia de Romeo y Cenicienta.

_**No dejes que nuestro amor se transforme en tragedia, como Julieta.**_

_**Llévame a un lugar lejano. Eso es lo que deseo.**_

Ansiosa me encontraba recostada en mi cama. Esperando que la tarde se convirtiera en noche.

Mamá y papá solían salir desde que el sonriente sol alumbraba, hasta que la burlona luna se asomaba en el cielo.

Se encargaban de llevar caos al mundo.

A pesar de ser una bruja, siempre he odiado causar sufrimiento a cualquier ser vivo en este mundo sin razón alguna.

"_Aún eres muy joven para entender las responsabilidades de una bruja_" Me repetía mamá diariamente.

No es que sea joven. Simplemente heredé el corazón humano de mi padre.

El sol, dormitando, se ocultaba lentamente tras las colinas, dando paso a la luna para dar algunos rayos de luz entre la oscuridad.

Pasó un poco de tiempo. Algunas horas.

Escuché la puerta. Eran mamá y papá. Estaban de vuelta.

Agotados, me saludaron.

Yo hice lo mimo.

Todos cenamos y finalmente nos alistamos para ir a dormir.

"_Que tengas dulces pesadillas_" Dijo mamá.

Papá se acercó y besó mi frente.

Ambos regresan a su habitación, listos para descansar.

_**Papá y mamá les deseo muy buenas noches. Espero que esta vez tengan muy dulces sueños.**_

_**Es hora de que los adultos duerman.**_

Y yo, en vez de ponerme el pijama, decidí cambiar mi atuendo.

Tomé el abrigo que se encontraba sobre la cama y, sigilosamente, escapé por la ventana de mi habitación, como todas las noches solía hacer.

Corrí hasta adentrarme al bosque, y esperé cerca de un lago.

Momentos después, escuché unos pasos acercarse.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, busqué entre los árboles, hasta que encontré una figura conocida.

Me acerqué, y una dulce y bella mirada dorada me recibió.

"_Aquí estás_" Saludó.

"_Siempre y solo para ti_" Respondí, y ambos juntamos nuestros labios.

_**Tus labios saben al más dulce caramelo. Te veo y cruzo mis piernas tímidamente.**_

_**¿Qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?**_

Él tomó mi mano y me guío en el bosque, adentrándonos más y más.

A lo lejos, una pequeña casa de madera logré ver.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sabía lo que significaba.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la casa. Alrededor solo se veían arbustos, árboles y un lago.

No había rastro de que alguien pudiera estar ahí.

Kid abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar.

Yo acepté.

Él entró después de que yo lo hice, cerrando la puerta a la vez.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro.

De la nada, una luz logró deslumbrarme un poco.

Era la luz de algunas velas que se encontraban dentro de una habitación.

Ambos entramos a la misma.

Kid, detrás de mí, me abrazó y a mi oído susurró: "_¿Estás lista?_".

Yo, tímidamente respondí un "_Sí_".

_**Te pido no me lastimes, sólo se amable. Pues la amargura nunca me ha gustado.**_

_**Quizás sea porque siempre comí pasteles que mamá me dio.**_

Kid comenzó a besar mis labios dulcemente, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi abrigo.

Yo correspondía a sus suaves labios, mientras lo despojaba de su abrigo.

Poco a poco los besos se convertían en una guerra para saber quién tenía el control sobre quién.

Rendida, dejé que él me controlara.

Finalmente, ambos yacíamos en ropa interior sobre la cama.

Kid iba a despojarme del sostén, cuando un impulso hizo que mis manos lo detuvieran.

Él me miró confundido.

Lo miré, sonrojada. Mi cuerpo temblaba un poco a la vez.

Él lo entendió de inmediato.

"_No hay prisa alguna. No te preocupes_" Susurró a mi oído.

Yo lo sabía perfectamente.

Es sólo que, estaba un poco asustada.

Jamás había amado a alguien. Jamás alguien me había amado.

Jamás creí llegar a esta situación.

Cuando una bruja entregaba su cuerpo a un hombre, es porque pasaría el resto de su vida con él.

Así eran las reglas en mi mundo.

Cuando un Shinigami entregaba su cuerpo a una mujer, era porque la protegería por el resto de su vida.

Así eran las reglas en su mundo.

Pero al ser bruja y shinigami… ¿podrían ser las mismas reglas, pero desde un punto de vista diferente?

Todo eso me asustaba. Pero a la vez, me intrigaba.

Quería ser solamente suya, y quería que él fuera solamente mío.

_**Para mí esto es algo un poco misterioso, pero sé que eres alguien muy curioso.**_

_**Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay en ti y así, yo te enseñaré lo que hay en mí.**_

Toda mi vida había anhelado con aquella persona que me amara, que me protegiera.

Y esa persona se encontraba frente a mí. Esa persona, era Kid.

Él comenzó a besar mis labios dulcemente.

Yo le correspondía, mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo lentamente.

Cuando estaba junto a Kid, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Y deseaba que así fuera.

_**Te he estado esperando, soy Cenicienta, y correré hacia ti sólo con mi uniforme.**_

_**Quisiera que la magia detuviera el tiempo aquí, justo en este momento.**_

Cada noche, antes del amanecer, cuando Kid y yo nos despedíamos para regresar a nuestras vidas, mi alma se entristecía.

Deseaba pasar no sólo las noches con él, deseaba estar a su lado cuando el sonriente sol se asomaba.

Deseaba que me mostrara aquellos lugares llenos de luz que yo no conocía.

Debido a que mis padres creen que aún soy una bruja joven, me encerraban en casa todo el día.

Mamá hacía un conjuro que evitaba que alguien entrara o saliera de casa.

El conjuro se rompía cada noche que ellos llegaban.

Deseaba ser libre, escapar junto a Kid… Y ser feliz con él.

_**Quiero escapar contigo, soy Julieta. Pero te pido que no digas ese nombre.**_

_**Junto a ti quiero pasar mi vida. Si no es así, siempre estaré aburrida.**_

_**Dime, amor, ¿siempre estarás tú junto a mí?**_

Kid se detuvo. Me miró fijamente.

Yo me sonrojé. Al parecer lo había notado.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre mi rosado cabello. Después acarició mi rostro.

"_Te vez hermosa_" Dijo.

Yo me sonrojé aún más.

Sabía que esta noche sería especial, por lo cual decidí arreglarme para gustarle más a Kid.

Corté un poco los mechones de mi asimétrico cabello. Después lo lavé y enjuagué con agua de rosas para darle suavidad y un fresco aroma.

Mis labios se encontraban un poco más rosados debido a un brillo labial que unté sobre ellos.

No solía usar maquillaje, así que solamente decidí usar el brillo labial.

Kid continuaba admirándome.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué su cuerpo al mío.

Él reaccionó al sentir mi calor corporal.

Tomé una de sus manos, y con timidez la coloqué sobre uno de mis pechos.

Kid se sonrojó, después dirigió su dorada mirada a la mía.

Lo miré decidida.

Sin preguntar, Kid, lentamente me despojó de las últimas prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo.

Quedé completamente desnuda, al igual que él.

_**Me he maquillado solo para impresionarte. Prometo ser una buena niña mañana.**_

_**Perdóname, sólo por esta ocasión.**_

_**No pongo obstáculos para que estés conmigo. Más considero que eres mucho más que amigo.**_

_**¿Qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?**_

El calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba rápidamente.

Gemidos comenzaban a escucharse en la habitación.

Gemidos que sólo él y yo podíamos escuchar.

Los labios de Kid recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su aroma se impregnaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Yo recorría mi lengua sobre su cuerpo, y daba una que otra mordida, dejando marcas sobre él.

Kid se quejaba un poco cada vez que lo mordía.

En compensación, besaba sus labios.

Finalmente, dejamos de juguetear, y comenzamos a hacer el amor.

_**Perdóname si te muerdo y si te lastimo, pero te confieso: siento tanto amor.**_

_**Aunque mi papá me diga que te odia, no me causa temor.**_

_**Tú siempre me has ayudado y me has amado. Por eso deseo ir lejos contigo.**_

_**Llévame muy lejos, mi Romeo, tan lejos que nos metamos en problemas hoy.**_

La noche se convertía en día. El canto de las aves me despertó.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, y lo primero que vi, fue a mi amado dormir a mi lado.

Me abrazaba fuertemente, como si fuese a desaparecer.

Con cuidado, me levanté para no despertarlo.

Tomé mi ropa del piso y me vestí rápidamente. La luna comenzaba a ocultarse.

Debía estar en casa antes de que el sol alumbrara por completo el cielo azul.

Miré a Kid. Se veía tan feliz, tan tranquilo.

Me acerqué a su rostro y besé sus labios delicadamente.

Después, en la almohada que se encontraba a un lado, dejé una carta.

Finalmente, abandoné la habitación, al igual que la casa.

_**La campana suena, soy Cenicienta.**_

_**Dejé mi zapatilla de cristal tirada y espero que la encuentres pronto, amor, antes de que los villanos nos separen.**_

"_Esta noche fue la última que nos encontramos en secreto. Al anochecer de hoy, dejaré mi hogar. Dejaré esa triste vida para comenzar una nueva vida contigo._

_Búscame. Te estaré esperando solo por una noche. Si deseas estar a mi lado como yo deseo estar al tuyo, me encontrarás._

_Pero si no deseas permanecer a mi lado, jamás me volverás a ver._

_Crona._"

_**Cenicienta hizo lo mismo que yo, dejó su zapatilla más no fue olvidada.**_

_**Así lo haré para que tú me encuentres. Deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado.**_

_**¿Qué no ves que estoy aquí sólo por ti?**_

Mis padres se despidieron de mí, abandonándome una vez más.

Yo aproveché el día y comencé a empacar algunas cosas en una maleta.

Como había escrito en la carta, escaparía de mi hogar. No deseaba vivir encerrada el resto de mis días.

Anhelaba con ser libre, con ser quien yo era realmente.

No ser la bruja que mis padres esperaban que fuera.

Al terminar, me recosté en la cama. Me hundí en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que Kid tenía una vida bastante alegre.

Tenía un padre que lo amaba, amigos que lo querían, personas que lo respetaban. Lo tenía todo.

En cambio yo, sólo era una bruja que no podía hacer algún hechizo aún.

Una chica que tenía unos padres que jamás estaban en casa. Una chica que no tenía amigos.

Una chica que no tenía nada. Sólo lo tenía a él.

¿Kid sería capaz de abandonar todo por estar a mi lado? ¿Él me amaba tanto como yo?

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

¿Y si Kid no aparecía? ¿Y si no me amaba tanto como para dejarlo todo por mí?

El pensar eso me partía el corazón.

Yo le había entregado todo a Kid. Mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma.

Era momento de que él me lo entregara todo.

Y si él no deseaba estar en mi vida… simplemente mi vida no tendría sentido.

_**¿No quieres ver lo que hay dentro de mi corazón? Yo te lo entrego.**_

_**Está lleno de deseos, tú lo provocas, esto es muy serio.**_

_**Pero ya no es suficiente, dame tu amor que he sido paciente.**_

_**Llena mi alma, mi vida, que tu pasión es mi única salida.**_

_**Sin ti nada tendría sentido.**_

La noche cayó.

Mamá y papá descansaban en su habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé la maleta y descendí por la ventana y me adentré al bosque.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino.

El viento soplaba fuertemente. Revolvía mi asimétrico cabello rosado.

Miré al cielo, se veían las estrellas claramente.

Me recargué sobre un árbol, y mientras esperaba, mi mente se llenaba de dudas, de preguntas, de inseguridades, de miedo.

Kid y yo estábamos a un paso de la verdadera felicidad.

Aunque él poseía fortuna, fama y personas que le rodeaban, me confesaba que a veces se sentía solo.

Y que al verme, una inexplicable felicidad lo inundaba por completo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo. Algunas horas.

El viento hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

Mis pensamientos se inundaron una vez más de inseguridad.

¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Y si escogió la vida que tiene en vez de a mí? ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

¿Debería abandonarlo también? ¿O debería ir por él?

Lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro.

_**La felicidad no es tan complicada. En una pequeña caja se puede encontrar.**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?**_

_**Tal vez quedarme junto a ti. ¿O debo abandonarte?**_

Por un segundo pensé en regresar a casa. En regresar a la vida que tenía antes de conocer a Kid.

Pero después recordé a mis padres. Recordé la rutina. La aburrida rutina.

Todas las mañanas ellos iban a crear caos, dejándome sola en casa. Y por las noches regresaban a casa para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero ¿eran realmente felices con ese estilo de vida que habían escogido?

Yo anhelaba algo más. Anhelaba en conocer lo que Kid amaba.

Deseaba conocer el mundo.

¿Podría conocer el mundo por mi cuenta?

_**Pero me he dado cuenta que mis padres, tienen una vida normal y apagada.**_

_**Por eso sé lo que siempre buscaré. Un tesoro que ha estado perdido.**_

Si regresaba a casa, viviría en un mundo lleno de mentiras.

Mentiría a mis padres diciendo que deseaba ser una bruja como mamá.

Mentiría diciendo que me agradaba causar dolor y angustias al mundo.

Mentiría con que era feliz.

Me mentiría a mí misma.

Pero, si en vez de esperar a Kid, decidía a ir por él… ¿Sería lo correcto?

¿Aún así él aceptaría estar conmigo?

Estaba confundida. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Y cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, las palabras de Kid aparecieron en mi mente.

"_Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase_"

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos. Inmediatamente, comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Kid jamás me traicionaría. Él había confiado en mí, a pesar de que soy una bruja.

Era momento de confiar en él.

_**Cenicienta dijo mu**__**chas mentiras. Se dice que al final la devoró un lobo.**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto? No sé.**_

_**No quiero terminar como lo hizo ella.**_

_**Confío en ti. ¡Tú eres quién me salvará!**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poquito difícil adaptarla, pero creo que lo conseguí.  
Ahora me voy a dormir.

Nos leemos hasta la siguiente vez~


End file.
